Don't say goodbye
by paopaonim
Summary: Please don't hyung... TaeKook / VKook ... YAOI BxB BTS DLDR


Don't Say Goodbye

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas memandangi apartemennya yang berantakan. Sambil merenggangkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kemeja atasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, Taehyung mulai merapihkan apartemenya yang berantakan, sampah sampah dan baju baju yang mulai berantakan. Setelah satu jam dia merapihkan apartemennya, Taehyung mengangkat kantung sampah nya dan berjalan keluar rumahnya untuk membuang sampah di pembuangan di perumahannya yang letaknya cukup jauh darisana.

Sampai disana, Taehyung membuang kantung sampahnya di tempat yang dirasa masih bisa menampung kantung sampahnya. Taehyung menepuk nepukkan tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya saat ia akan berbalik pulang dia mendengar suara gemerisik plastik. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapi kantung kantung itu sampai menemukan kantung yang bergerak gerak di sudut kiri

"waaah" serunya kaget. Taehyung berjalan perlahan menghampiri kantung yang bergerak gerak itu.

"apa itu kucing?" katanya. Taehyung mendekati kantung itu dan membuka tutupnya secara perlahan. Lalu dia menemukan sesosok pria di dalam sana sedang menatapnya polos dengan mata bulatnya. Taehyung terdiam

"Huwaaa!" serunya setelah terdiam beberapa saat tadi. Pria itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan polosnya

"Hallo" kata Taehyung. Pria itu berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali dan menunduk. Taehyung merasa gemas dan berjongkok di hadapan pria itu.

"hallo? Siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung. Pria tadi menoleh pada Taehyung. Mengerjab polos dan bergumam lirih. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya dan pria itu kembali mengucapkan namanya lirh namun cukup keras untuk di dengan Taehyung kali ini

"Jungkook" katanya. Taehyung mengangguk

"a~ Jungkook." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Taehyung menemukan Jungkook dan membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya. Dan sudah seminggu juga Taehyung mulai merasa jatuh hati pada Jungkook. Taehyung merasa senyum Jungkook begitu menenangkan dan menggemaskan. Dengan gigi kelincinya yang membuat Jungkook sangat menggemaskan. Selama seminggu ini, Jungkook juga menjadi anak baik. Menunggu Taehyung pulang dan membantu membereskan rumah Taehyung yang memang berantakan karena Taehyung akan pergi di pagi hari tanpa membereskan rumahnya dan baru kembali malam hari. Pekerjaannya menjadi arsitek membuatnya sangat sibuk aplaagi sedang ada proyek besar saat ini. dan sudah seminggu ini dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan kebetulan hari ini dia pulang lebih cepat dan seniornya memberikannya libur besok hingga lusa.

"Hyung sudah kembali?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk dan duduk di samping Jungkook

"iya Kookie. Hari ini pekerjaan hyung sudah selesai semua" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali menonton tv dan memakan cookies dari dalam toples.

"hey Kookie, mau melihat bintang malam mini?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung

"Bintang? Setiap hari juga Kookie bisa lihat bintang" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh melihat kepolosan Jungkook

"bukan begitu kookie. Kali ini bintangnya special" kata Taehyung.

"special?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"apa specialnya?" tanya jungkook.

"Kalau kookie mau tahu, bagaimana nanti kita lihat?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Jungkook menatap kagum pada teropong yang sedang di pasang Taehyung

"ini apa?" tanyanya

"ini teropong" kata Taehyung

"Hum? Teropong?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung mengangguk

"ini untuk melihat bintang" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatapi Taehyung yang sedang sibuk merakit teropongnya

"Nah sudah." Kata Taehyung

"sini Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan berdiri di belakang teropong. Taehyung mengarahkan teropong dari arah belakang Jungkook seolah olah memeluk Jungkook

"nah coba liat ya Kookie" kata Taehyung Jungkook mengikuti arahan Taehyung dan melihat bintang dari teropong

"waaaahh keren sekali" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya

"nah, sebentar ya" kata Taehyung kembali mengutak atik teropongnya

"nah liat kan Kookie kalau itu membentuk W?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk

"nah itu rasi Cassieopia" kata Taehyung

"wah itu keren" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa melihat senyum Jungkook. Senyum Jungkook mengingatkan pada seseorang. Dan taehyung menghilangkan senyumnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Jungkook disana dan sudah hampir sebulan ini Taehyung merasakan galau pada perasaaannya. Jadi malam itu sebelum tidur, Taehyung membuka album fotonya dengan 'dia' dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur diantara kertas kertas sketsanya dan albumnya. Dan kebetulan malam itu, Jungkook yang haus malah menemukan Taehyung di meja dapur tertidur disana. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung bermaksud membangunkan Taehyung agar kembali ke kamar. Namun ketika melihat album terbuka dan menampilkan wajah wanita yang mirip dengannya Jungkook terdiam. Jungkook mengambil album itu dan membalik lembar berikutberikutnya dan hanya terdiam menatap isi album itu. Selain wnaita itu, ada foto taehyung dengan wanita itu dan sangat mesra. Jungkook terdiam dan meletakkan album itu. Jungkook memegang dadanya. Dan pergi darisana.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa kepalanya sakit setelah melihat berita tentang 'dia' di televisi kantr maka dia memutuskan pulang cepat. Mungkin bertemu Jungkook dapat mengobati sakit kepalanya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sibuk menata barang belanjaan di dalam kulkas. Hingga sebuah telepon mengalihkan pandangannya. Taehyung mengangkat teleponnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang menata buah buahan di dapur. Lalu Taehyung memandang pada lembaran foto di tangannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum senang ketika Taehyung mengajaknya keluar, ke padang bunga dan ilalang di pinggir kota

"wah, ini keren sekali hyungie" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum senang sambil berlari lari disana. Mereka menghabiskan wkatu hingga sore disana, hingga sebuah mobil hitam datang dan Jungkook menghilangkan senyumannya. Jungkook tahu mobil itu. Jungkook berdiri di belakang Taehyung sambil terus menatap mobil itu.

Lalu keluarlah seorang pria tinggi dan seorang pria pendek berkulit seputih susu dan seorang wanita cantik dengan baju putih. Jungkook tersentak melihatnya. Jungkook tahu siapa wanita itu. Itu wanita yang dia temui di foto di album milik Taehyung. Wanita itu. Kekasih Taehyung.

Namja tinggi yang tadi keluar itu, Namjoon, memberikan kode pada Taehyung untuk mendekat. Dan di saat itu, Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah putus asa. Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang lagi pada pria dan wanita yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan membawanya pada pria itu

"hyung, jangan hiks. Hyung kookie tidak mau hyung" kata Jungkook sambil menangis dan memberontak. Sementara Taehyung menulikan pendengarannya

"hyung hiks hyung jangan. Kookie takut hiks. Kookie tidak mau ikut namjoon hyung dan yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook lagi tapi taehyung tetap membawa Jungkook mendekati namjoon dan yoongi juga kekasihnya yang berjalan menuju Taehyung juga. Namjoon memegang tangan Jungkook dan Yoongi memberikan kekasih taehyung kembali

"hyung hiks hyung tolong kookie hyung jangan hyung hiks jangan" kata Jungkook. Namjoon dan Yoongi membawa Jungkook kembali sedangkan Jungkook masih memberontak dan menatap Taehyung sambil memohon agar Taehyung membantunya melepaskan diri.

"Hyung! TAEHYUNG HYUNG!" Jerit Jungkook begitu melihat Taehyung hanya berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook menangis dan memandang Taehyung sedih.

"taetae hyung hiks" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

A/N: Halloooo, ada yang kangen aku? Hehe. Aku kayaknya kena WB deh. Sebelum UAS, banyak ide ide dan entah kenapa mau nulis itu rasanya beraaaaaatttt banget. Dan entah kenapa belakangan ini baru mulai ada niat niat tapi idenya pada ilang hikseu, dan kebetulan ini pas niat dan pas ada ide dan pas lagi jeda uas hehe.

Btw, ada yang kangen sama FF Gara gara Jiwoo Noona? Rencananya aku mau buat episode special hehe. Ada yang berniat mau baca?


End file.
